The Party
by Alittica
Summary: "Everyone in Dalton knew that a party thrown by Windsor could never lead to anything less than absolute chaos and utter debauchery." Chustin/Tweedles smut. Based on Cp Coulter's Dalton.


So, this is er, interesting. Haha, I sincerely pray you guys like it and it didn't come out completely awkwardly. Major credit goes to Justinanswers and Tweedlesanswer, my fellow RPers on tumblr, for helping create a good portion of the dialogue and smut that is not Charlie. Let me tell you, turning an RP thread into a story is not easy. Lots of editing and moving things and adding stuff to make it flow. I'm actually decently pleased with how this turned out, so please, do let me know what you think!

Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you get to it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone in Dalton knew that a party thrown by Windsor could never lead to anything less than absolute chaos and utter debauchery. Someone (typically the Tweedles or Wes) always managed to sneak in booze, which meant at least two couples would end up getting laid that night, around three more would be dry humping on the dance floor, and a handful of random students would be dancing on tables and trying to take their clothes off. Usually the Prefects stayed sober and kept an eye on things, but that night Justin had decided to throw caution to the wind and "get his bloody party on."<p>

This was probably the first step towards what happened later.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Charlie whispered in Justin's ear, moving against him in time to the music. Justin smirked and began kissing Chaz's neck hungrily, thrusting his hips into the Windsor.

"Likewise."

"Mmmph, Justin," Charlie moaned. "I think you need another drink. And I need to calm down," he chuckled lowly, feeling a telltale heat spread over his body. He started to move away before his very tipsy boyfriend pulled him in for a rough kiss, called him a tease, and stumbled off to find more vodka. Slightly dazed, Charlie called out to him in French.

"_Je vais vous faire hurler ce soir, belle!" _Justin turned and smirked, responding in the smooth Italian he knew drove Chaz mad.

"_Vedremo, se tutto va come io voglio che, non sarò l'unico a urlare_," he said lowly, winking.

"I like the way you think, Bancroft," Charlie growled, grabbing his grinning boyfriend and backing him up against a wall. Justin immediately grabbed Chaz by the hips and pulled him closer.

"I had a feeling you would," the Brit smiled, moving forward just enough, lips hovering over Charlie's.

"Tease."

"What are you going to do about it?"

For a moment Charlie considered pushing Justin back and kissing him senseless, but he suddenly had a much better idea.

"Nothing," he smirked, sliding a hand down to palm Justin's blatant erection through his pants, before he turned and strutted out to dance. He imagined his boyfriend was cursing him and perhaps downing his drink, but before he could turn and check, Chaz spotted his target: The twins.

"You two, come dance with me!" Charlie grabbed the hand of each one, pulling them to the middle of the floor. "Please," he added in a whisper, "I'm trying to mess with Justin. Help me. I'll let you hold paintball wars this week."

Grinning identical Chesire grins, the boys agreed and began moving against Charlie in perfect sync. Charlie let out a laugh and threw an arm over Ethan's shoulder.

"You two aren't half bad!"

"You have no idea," they winked, before he felt Evan press closer from behind him and Ethan wrap his arms around the Prefect. Glancing back to where his very drunk, slightly sloppy boyfriend was, Chaz grinned. Justin was up dancing on a table, drink in hand, but periodically he would shoot glares over at the twins and mouth "Mine!"

Smirking, Charlie decided it was time to up the game. He ran a hand seductively through Ethan's hair, before pushing his ass back towards Evan, sliding down and back up. He was feeling oddly warm and his stomach was doing flips, but he chalked that up to the fact that he had two tall boys sandwiching him and nerves at teasing Justin this way. His plan was to rile the Hanover up a bit, get him just jealous enough to come over and claim Charlie before they left for an extremely hot after party. But he was suddenly having trouble focusing on what his plan had been or even where exactly he was as Ethan thrust against him in time and Evan pressed impossibly closer, grabbing his hips.

Wait. Was he getting…_turned on?_

It was the prospect of sex with Justin. It had to be. There was no way he was attracted to the Tweedles, they were nightmares. Although he had to admit, they weren't exactly lacking in their physical charms, and they certainly knew how to dance. With this thought, a picture flashed through his mind: a tangle of bodies, writhing, moaning, touching, blond on brunet on blond…on brunet. Suppressing a groan at that, he pushed the image away. That would never happen. Justin would never agree, and Chaz would certainly never suggest it. _Focus on dancing, Charlie,_ he thought harshly.

That might not have been the best plan for fighting off a stiff one, if he'd given it more than a second's thought. But since he didn't, Charlie proceeded to laugh and lean his head back on Evan's shoulder, letting go.

"This is actually kind of hot," he grinned. The twins chuckled lowly.

"Now you know why everyone likes twins," Ethan smirked, moving up and down Charlie's body and beginning to hum to the song huskily.

"Think Justin's jealous yet?" Ethan questioned, nibbling on Charlie's ear.

"I..I don't know. Can't see him," Charlie mumbled, shivering into the blonds and pulling Ethan closer.

"Uh oh," Evan murmured.

"He just stormed out."

"He didn't look too pleased." Charlie tried to focus on what they were saying, tried to think past the lights and music and people and the fact that they were _still grinding against him_. When it finally sank in, he frowned.

"Should we go look for him?"

"He's your boyfriend," Ethan began.

"It's up to you," continued Evan.

"We can if you're worried."

"He did _not_ look happy."

"We probably should," Charlie decided. "He's drunk, I don't want him getting hurt or doing something stupid. Are you two coming with? Or am I going alone?" Charlie glanced up at them shyly. What the hell? Why was he acting like an idiot? It was the Tweedles for god's sake, he was their superior!

"We'll come," the grinned. Chaz nodded, leading the way out.

Justin had clearly already made it out of the building, as the entrance hall was deserted, save for Kurt and Blaine kissing in the corner. They hurried outside, glancing around. Thinking he might have gone towards Hanover, they started that way.

"I'm sorry I brought you two into this with my brilliant sexy dancing idea," Charlie said quietly, still scanning for his missing boyfriend.

"Like we-"

"-were any less slutty."

"Yeah, but it was my idea. You only did it because I'm your Prefect." Charlie stopped walking when he realized the twins were no longer beside him. He looked back to find them staring at him incredulously. Suddenly, they burst into laughter.

"You actually think-"

"-we listen to you-"

"-because you're a Prefect?"

"When has that-"

"-ever led to us obeying you before?" They were calming down slightly, though still chuckling and leaning on each other. Charlie merely glared and quirked a brow.

"Fine then," he said dryly. "Why did you listen?" At his question the twins sobered and looked at each other.

"It was a party," said Evan, as he and his twin began walking again, avoiding Charlie's gaze.

"You needed help," Ethan added quickly.

"Justin was drunk."

"We thought he'd come dance too."

"Have fun."

"You know…"

"…party stuff." Charlie looked at them curiously, noting they wouldn't look at him and unless he was mistaken, wore matching blushes on their lovely faces. Woah, lovely? Shaking his head, Charlie focused on what they'd said.

"You were hoping Justin would join us?" Chaz asked them, fighting a grin. "Interesting."

The twins didn't respond, merely glancing at him and then looking ahead determinedly.

"There he is!" And sure enough, there was Justin, stumbling along towards Hanover. He would likely have reached it by now if not for the fact he tripped every thirty seconds or so. Charlie ran after him.

"Justin! Where are you going? Are you okay?" Hearing his boyfriend's voice, Justin turned and glared.

"I'm fine. I'll be in my room, thanks for asking."

"C'mon, honey, we were just messing around!' Justin harrumphed and ignored Charlie, speeding up and trying very hard not to trip.

"Justin, please talk to me. It was just harmless fun. You know I love you."

"Whatever Charlie," Justin spat, stomping up the stairs of Hanover. The twins shot Chaz sympathetic looks as the three of them followed.

"J, come on, don't do this. You're drunk. Come back to the party and have fun with me!" Justin spun on his heel, glaring daggers.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Why don't you go back to the party and have fun with Ethan and Evan?" With that, Justin stalked into his room and slammed the door. Charlie just stood there, staring at the wood of his boyfriend's door and trying to stay calm. He felt a mixture of guilt, fear, and anger bubbling up inside him. He felt bad about upsetting Justin, of course he did, and he was terrified he'd ruined everything, which led to his frustration at not knowing how to fix it. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that anger never did anything to get Justin talking, he rapped on the door a few times.

"Justin! Justin, please? Don't do this. Come out. I won't dance with anyone else anymore if it upsets you. I was only screwing around," Chaz pleaded.

"Go away Charlie!"

"Dammit, Justin, open the door! I'm not going anywhere so you can get that thought out of your head. Look, the twins are here too. We're all sorry. It was my idea. I thought," he began, lowering his voice slightly, "I thought it would be…_hot_…to tease you a little. I'm sorry. Please open up?"

Oh, Justin opened up alright. Before Charlie knew what was happening, the door was flung open with a deafening sound and Justin was stalking up to him. They were the same height, but in that moment, Chaz swore Justin had grown ten feet and was looming over him.

"You thought it would be funny to toy with me like that?" Charlie cringed. Justin's eyes were dark with what he assumed was anger, and although he seemed to be sobering up, there was a slight sway to him that told the Windsor his usually charming boyfriend didn't have his wits completely about him.

"I..I'm sorry Justin," he whispered. "I thought…'msorryJustin." Charlie said all this without taking a breath, hoping this would appease his boyfriend, who still had a funny look on his face and was frankly starting to scare him a little.

Chaz thought he might have actually let out a squeak as Justin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in the room, slamming the door and pressing him up against the wall in one fluid movement. Under different circumstances, Charlie would have asked how he managed to do all that without falling, since he was drunk and clumsy, but at that moment he could only gaze at his smirking boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Well then." Justin moved in closer, grabbing Charlie's hips, pressing a kiss to his jaw. The American wanted to die of relief. Kissing was good. Kissing meant Justin wasn't mad, that he had forgiven him, that Charlie's balls would stay intact that evening.

"Well then…?" Justin smirked wider, leaning to murmur in Chaz's ear.

"Why don't we ask the twins to join us?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide as saucers and he almost choked on his own breath. Justin merely winked and stood there, clearly waiting for Charlie to speak.

"R-really?"

"Do you want to?" Justin moved to grab the door handle. Charlie was in utter shock. Was his boyfriend completely mad? Was he drunk? Was he kidding? Mind racing, the Windsor decided to go for it and see what would happen. After all, Justin looked perfectly serious, and if the twitches his cock were giving were any indication, Chaz kind of liked the sound of this.

"Uh. I…yeah, if you do," he blushed.

"Why don't you go ask them then, love?" Charlie swallowed thickly and nodded, kissing Justin softly before walking out. The Tweedles were nowhere to be seen. He wandered down to the common room, wondering where they could have gone. He found them in the kitchen, sitting at the table with their heads together, whispering occasionally. He coughed and they whipped around.

"Chaz!"

"We thought we'd give you two privacy."

"But not too much."

"Because he looked very upset."

"And we wouldn't feel right leaving you alone with an angry drunk boyfriend who yanked you into his room, dear Queen!" They cracked small smiles.

"I'm fine, you two," Charlie chuckled, sobering quickly. "Er, Evan, Ethan. Would you two maybe, uh, want to join Justin and I tonight?" The twins glanced at each other

"Uh.."

"Sure?"

"What would we be doing?" Charlie took a deep breath and rolled his eyes internally. Did he really have to spell it out?

"Oh, you know. Having sex."

Two sets of ice blue eyes widened with shock.

"W-what?" They were both rapidly turning red.

"Uh. If you want to that is," Charlie quickly amended. "You don't have to. It was just a thought."

"Is Justin okay with this?" Both twins were gazing at him carefully.

"Yeah. It was his idea, actually."

"Oh. Um," Evan said, looking at his twin.

"Okay," Ethan finished. Charlie, who had been staring at the floor in embarrassment, looked up quickly, warmth spreading over his face and in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay, uh, come on then," he stuttered, motioning for them to follow. They made their way back to Justin's dorm in silence, Charlie's heart pounding like a hammer and his temperature steadily climbing. They walked in to find Justin laying on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Are…are you ready?" Chaz asked the other three. The twins nodded.

"Y-yeah," Justin said, sitting up.

More silence.

"God, this is awkward, just standing here," Charlie laughed nervously.

"Well…" Justin muttered, scratching the back of his head and looking unsure.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" With that, Charlie yanked Evan towards him, kissing the taller boy fiercely. Evan's eyes grew wide, but he quickly recovered, kissing back with as much passion. Taking the cue, Ethan pushed Justin down on the couch, straddling the Brit and pressing their lips together.

Charlie moaned into Evan's open mouth, causing the blond to smirk into the kiss and clutch roughly at the Prefect's hips, pulling him closer. On the couch, Justin wrapped his arms around Ethan as the prankster, licked at Justin's lip, asking for and gaining entrance. He ran his hands through the Brit's hair as Justin rolled his hips and pulled Ethan closer, causing the younger boy to moan shamelessly.

"Mmm, Ev…" Charlie mumbled, sliding a hand up his Tweedle's shirt and walking them backwards. Evan wasted no time in pulling Chaz down, hardly breaking the kiss. Charlie, grinding his hips roughly against Evan's and feeling the boy's obvious erection, moved to kiss and suck his neck, intent, for some strange primal reason, on marking him. Evan thrust back at him, groaning, hands gripping the fabric of Charlie's shirt. Meanwhile, Justin was pressing hot, teasing kisses to the spot just behind Ethan's ear, thrusting against the boy, causing Ethan to turn to jelly.

"Take off your shirt," Charlie commanded between kisses, moaning lightly at friction of their grinding hips. Evan grinned.

"Bossy, are we?" He started removing his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace, all the while smiling into his Prefect's eyes, which were narrowed and darkened with lust.

"Tease," Charlie growled, grinding his hips again impatiently, causing Evan to elicit a moan and quickly remove his shirt, as well as Charlie's. Chaz bent to kiss and nip at the blond's chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. Goosebumps slid across the skin of the boy writhing and gasping beneath him. Sneaking a glance over at his boyfriend, he saw Ethan was now on the bottom, removing Justin's shirt and arching his back as Justin smirked over him. The younger boy quickly flipped them back over, kissing down the Brit's chest.

"Fuck, Ethan…"

"_Shit, Evan…_" Chaz moaned after a particularly rough thrust. Evan rolled them over, straddling Charlie, just as Ethan let his hand graze over the bulge in Justin's pants, causing him to whimper.

"Ethan," he purred, arching his back.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Ethan smirked, reaching inside to touch the bare flesh of the Hanover's cock.

"Fuck…Ethan!" Justin cried out.

"I take it you wanted your turn being in charge?" Charlie grinned at Evan, sliding a hand down to grab his erection.

"Damn, Charlie!" Evan thrust down into his hand, closing his eyes. The Prefect pulled him down for a rough kiss.

"Pants. Off. Now."

"Do it for me," Evan growled, running his hands through Chaz's hair.

Charlie smirked and unbuttoned the blond's pants, removing them before sliding Ev's boxers off with his teeth.

"Excited, Evan?"

"_Yes…" _muttered Ethan as Justin flipped them over once more, moving to pull off the younger boy's pants and sliding up to kiss him, tongues tangling. Ethan returned the favor, moaning and gasping beneath the Prefect.

"Tease," Evan hissed, as Charlie sucked at his hipbone, inching slowly closer to his (now throbbing) erection.

"You want more?" Justin whispered in Ethan's ear, sliding a hand down his length.

"Please, Chaz!"

"Tell me what you want, Ethan."

"_Fuck me. Now." _The Tweedles cried out simultaneously. The Prefects made eye contact, grinning.

"Miss me?" Charlie murmured, crawling off Evan and meeting Justin in the middle of the room.

"Mmm," the Brit hummed, pressing against Charlie and kissing him deeply, both ignoring the identical glares they were receiving from the panting blonds.

"I'm ready, J." Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head as he suddenly felt one pair of lips on his own, another sucking at his neck, and a third lapping at his length.

"_Shit,_ guys, no fair…teaming up on me," Chaz moaned, clinging to Justin for fear of his legs giving way.

"What should we do instead, Queen?" Ethan smirked up at him.

"Would you like us to bend you over the desk?"

"Or perhaps you'd rather take us instead." They were all on him now, teasing him, touching him, licking and sucking and driving him wild.

"_I need it._"

"What do you need, love?" Justin asked, chuckling.

"Fuck, you, them, something, please, now!" With this exclamation, the three grinning teases led Charlie to the bed. Ethan ground against him, while Justin and Evan shared a kiss, hands exploring.

"Are you ready, Queen of Hearts?"

"Pick your Tweedle-"

"And let's finish what we've started."

Chaz couldn't think, he just reached a hand out, grabbing a random arm and pulling the person down to him.

Justin reached for the nightstand, pulling out the condoms and lube, and then it began. It was a mess of limbs and sweat and tongues and heat, so much heat they couldn't breathe or think, could only move against each other, Charlie thrusting into Ethan, Ethan stroking Justin, Justin riding Evan, Evan sliding two fingers into Chaz, crooking them just right.

On and on they went, until they were all four sure they would die from the pain and pleasure and slowness and fastness and the heat.

They came, not quite together, but very nearly, crying out curses and names and I love yous, not sure to whom they were speaking anymore, not caring, because it was only them, them and nothing else in the world, only them and the excruciating pleasure that screamed through them. They exchanged breathless kisses and sleepy grins before drifting to sleep in one spent, satisfied heap, basking in the glow of whatever they were.

When they woke up the next morning, stretching and blinking in the sunlight, they all slowly recalled the events of the past night, flushing. Charlie smiled shyly at the grinning twins, stroking his boyfriend's arm. Justin laid his head on Ethan, taking Evan's hand, and voiced what they were all thinking.

"Windsor should have parties more often."

* * *

><p>In case you were wondering what they say in French and Italian-<p>

Charlie- "I'm going to make you scream tonight, beautiful."

Justin- "If everything goes the way I want, I won't be the only one screaming."

I apologize if these are a bit off, as I only speak French, not Italian, and am relying completely on what Google translator told me. XD


End file.
